Life With a Time Lord in Love
by Ada1405
Summary: The tenth doctor and Rose and there relationship. Has a lot of fun stuff and intimate stuff. Follows the gist of each episode of series two. Please review! Might move up to M later...
1. Towels and Books

Gently Rose slid her shower door open causing a cloud of steam to fold around her head, greeting her in a warm friendly way

Gently Rose slid her shower door open causing a cloud of steam to fold around her head, greeting her in a warm, friendly way. Slowly she stepped into the shower, breathing in the hot mist as is engulfed her body. She sighed, or more like moaned, the sound echoing far more then she realised as the close to scolding water hit her face and streamed down her back, her tight muscles relaxing. Rose had now decided that she too, like the Doctor, disliked hospitals. Though she had been disinfected more times then she liked to count this day, she felt she needed to disinfect herself of the disinfectant. Now rubbing soap suds deep into her slightly flushed skin Rose tried to think back through the day. However she could not remember most of it; half of it was just blackness and an increasingly painful head-ache.

Rose turned the hot water up even further till there was almost no cold water running through; accidentally moaning again as she ran her hands through her hair, massaging the interesting shampoo she had found in her room. Once again the sound seemed to ring through the bathroom, strangely loud, as if the TARDIS was magnifying it on purpose, she couldn't understand why though.

Eventually Rose turned off the taps and stepped out of her shower, pulling a warm, but very small, fluffy pink towel around her. She glanced round looking for her clothes. _Damn it!_ She cursed; she must have left them in her room. However she wasn't too bothered by this, for some reason she was in a rather joyful mood, the mysterious smell of her new shampoo clogging her senses. So she gave her soaking wet hair a quick rub, at least stopping it from dripping down her back. Then carefully re-wrapped her towel a little tighter round her to make sure nothing was showing, so that just in case she ran into the Doctor, it wouldn't be _too_ embarrassing.

Quickly she tip-toed to the door of the bathroom, opening it a crack; the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. Hurriedly she slipped out into the cooler interior of the TARDIS, trotting quickly toward her room.

* * *

In the console room the Doctor stood staring soundlessly at the doorway which Rose had exited to have a shower. He already felt restless; he wanted Rose to be back in his company. He rocked backward slightly then fell forward onto the balls of his feet exhaling, bored, as he went. This ritual lasted another minute until he suddenly swung round, hands in his pockets, deciding to go to the library.

The Doctor ran a finger along the covers of the books, his glasses on the tip of his nose and his is squinting slightly as he tried to decide what to read. Suddenly he stood bolt upright as the most enticing, alluring sound he had ever heard flowed through the still atmosphere of the library. The sound was like a moan or a sigh, it sent a shiver down his spine and he ludicrously wanted to hear it again. It was Rose who had made the sound obviously and this just entranced him further. However, just as quickly as the moment had come the Doctor hurriedly snapped himself out of it. What was he thinking? He mentally shook himself and once again turned on his heel to the exit of the library. However he still wanted a book. He wondered what books Rose had taken from the library to fill her book shelf. With this thought in mind he immediately changed direction and headed straight for Rose's bedroom.

He stopped at the entrance, suddenly nervous. _Rose is in the shower_, he reminded himself, _she won't even know you were in here. _Not that she would even mind him being in here he thought, and it wasn't as if he had never been in here before. He didn't know what was wrong with him; ever since his regeneration he had been more prone to giving into his feelings then blocking them. And the problem was some part of him, the totally idiotic human part of him, loved it.

The Doctor stepped forward, however just as his foot crossed over the threshold the sound came again. His eyes flickered shut and a sensual smile crossed his face for the briefest of moments. Frustrated, he opened his eyes again, annoyed at himself for being so weak, yet more annoyed at his TARDIS for causing the sound to drift to his ears. However he could not bring himself to reprimand her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he liked hearing the sound, and the thought that she was in the room next to him…

The doctor shook his head madly, trying to get the sound out of his mind. Glancing round the room wildly for any kind of distraction and his eyes fell on her bookcase in a shadowy corner of her room. That was what he had come here for, he remembered.

At least 10minutes later the Doctor was still sifting through books in Roses shelf when the door creaked slightly on the other side of the room. He turned, almost dropping the book in his hand as his eyes fell on the figure who had just trotted it, oblivious to the man standing in the corner of her room.

Ridiculous, he cursed at himself. He, a Time Lord, was going weak kneed over a human that is completely out-of-bounds. However he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the way his eyes slowly slid from the top of her head were her slightly damp blonde hair was curling around her face. Nor could he stop them from moving further down past her collar bone, half way down her chest wear a soft, fluffy, pink excuse for a towel was wrapped tightly. He eyes roamed even further, noticing just how wonderfully soft her skin looked. Not to mention practically delectable as it glistened with little droplets of water and flushed with a pinkish glow caused by the heat of the water she had been in. The miniscule towel ended barely covering her buttocks, and it was wrapped so tightly that he could clearly see each one of her delicately defined curves. Before he knew it his eyes were at the bottom of her rather lengthy legs and she was by her bed were a pile of neatly folded clothes lay.

Slowly she started to bend, still unaware of the goggle eyed man still staring at her. Her towel slipping as she stretched further over; it was going to open in just a few more seconds. For a moment the Doctor considered letting it, but immediately discarded that thought angrily; was he an overly hormonal teenager or a Time Lord? As he argued and insulted himself in his head Rose's towel was slipping further until…

"Rose!" Gasped the Doctor hoarsely, gripping the book in his hands so hard it hurt. "Wait!"

Rose froze, her eyes slowly following the sound of the voice. He gaze locked with the doctors and her already delicately pink face flushed to crimson. She yelped, the towel slipping even further.

"Doctor!" She cried too shocked to be angry. Her jump and further nakedness made the Doctor jump too.

"Rose!" He yelped back, unthinkingly, his nerves suddenly jumping.

"Wha-what the Hell are you doing in my room!?" She demanded, clutching her towel to her chest, only slightly to the Doctors relief, part of him felt a twinge of regret.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, to dumbstruck to think "Book!" He cried finally and idiotically, "I mean, a book, I came... to get a book," He mumbled, surprising himself by going red, "Good thing towels- books! You should try them some time, books I mean...Thats not to say you shouldn't use towels!But...I meant books...Well...most books... I read this book once which tried to absorb you into its pages. Not a good thing to do. Did you know book worms exist? They give a nasty bite…" He was ranting, and hurriedly sidestepping around the edges of her room to the door, holding the book up like a shield as Rose's eye followed him to the door, her expression unreadable.

"Anyway, I better go…Let you umm, yeah. Bye!" He finished, flashing her a sheepish grin and quickly slipping out of her room, his jacket flipping round the corner behind him.

Rose stood there staring at the spot were his head had been, pondering whether she should be angry as him or not.


	2. Medaling Time Machine

"Come on then, cough up

"Come on then, cough up!" Rose taunted cheekily smirking, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. She had her hands stuck out in front of the doctors like a beggar.

The Doctor glared at her, but his eyes glinted with laughter, the corners of his mouth twitching. He sighed, searching through the endless pockets of his jacket, "You'll make me go broke you know! Then what will I do?" He joked, finally submerging a wallet from the jungle in his pocket.

Rose chuckled as he shoved the money into her out stretched hands; she pocketed it quickly, grinning teasingly at him. "My, my a penniless Time Lord," She smiled, "outsmarted by a mere human-"

She laughed and the Doctor very suddenly lunged at her, intending to playfully grab her. But she was too quick. Leith and liquid in her movements she danced out of the Doctors reached, all the way smiling tauntingly at him, he grinned rakishly, "Ach you wee beastie!" He chided a Scottish accent again, barely hiding his laughter, "No one outsmarts a Time Lord, _especially_ when it's me!"

Rose laughed and leapt off around the console, for some reason the Doctor calling her 'Beastie' caused her stomach to flutter, although, a lot of things he's said to her made that happen. Of course, he would never realise, she thought.

Last nights incident had especially caused a riot of butterflies through her stomach. That subject however, the Doctor had somehow skilfully avoided bringing to light all day, well they did have other things on their mind, one of those being a rather hungry werewolf.

Now Rose had become careless, lost in though she forgot she was meant to be running from the Doctor. So, very suddenly…

WAM!

Something that felt very much like a rampaging bull collided with her side. Then, in what seemed like slow motion she fell to the TARDIS floor, the sounds of someone's maniacal laughter in her ears the whole way.

"Gotchta!" Cackled the Doctor, seemingly unaware that he was lying on top of Rose.

Since when had the Doctor been so… domestic anyway? "Yeah well…" Rose gasped, noting the very minimal distance there was between hers and the Doctors bodies; she could feel his breath lightly tickly her neck as his eyes bored into hers. "I am so not amused!" She spluttered finally, unable to hide a smirk, though her stomach was doing cartwheels.

The Doctor hardly registered what she had said, how had he gotten into this situation? His mind was fuzzy, he could hardly form a coherent thought, and now this was strange for him. His head was clogged with the dizzying scent of Rose's hair, loose strands of which were strewn across her face. Without thinking he moved one hand so he was properly holding himself above her and gently brushed the strands off her face, tucking them behind her ear. His hearts sped up, beating out of tempo, his fingers seeming to leave a trail of fire to Rose along her skin. He wanted to touch her again, to caress her delicate features, already the Doctor was leaning closer to Rose, closing off the already tiny distance there was between them. Wetting his lips slightly, taking pleasure in the way Rose's lips obediently parted before he had even reached her mouth.

Then, suddenly, he realised what he was doing. And as if she had stung him he sat upwards shockingly fast. However unfortunately not realising just how close the TARDIS console was behind him. THWACK! For the second time in 5minutes a loud bang echoed round the TARDIS.

"Agh!" Yelped the Doctor angrily as his head connected with the metal of his machine. There was no way it had been that close before; the TARDIS was doing this on purpose, he knew it. "Bloody medalling time machine…" He muttered under his breath. Then remembering what had just happened he jumped back up, laughing nervously. What was wrong with him? His last regeneration never would have been in a situation like that, what on earth did Jacquie put in her tea?

"What on earth does your mother put in her tea?" He demanded dazedly, not realising he had said his thoughts out loud.

Rose who was feeling shocked, hurt and now confused, struggled to sit up. "What?" She asked, or more like snapped, however the Doctor didn't notice her tone of voice, nor did he answer her question; his attention was gone again and his eyes lay on a book which had flopped onto the floor.

"I forgot to ask earlier, why did you have Hairy Maclary in your book shelf?" Rose stared at him, slightly taken aback by another sudden subject change.

"Well…I," She felt her cheeks flush, "I…dunno…Why'd_ you_ take it outa there?"

Now it was the Doctors turn to stutter, why had he brought up this topic? The one he had _so_ tactfully avoided _all_ day? "Well…I…was…I got a…shock…and walked out…with it…" He muttered, scratching his ear awkwardly.

"_You_ got a shock!?" Rose burst out, finally managing to stand, her voice was incredulous, "I was the one who walked into my bedroom with a strange man standing subtly in the corner!"

Idiotically the Doctor laughed at this point, he wasn't laughing at her, but what she said reminded him severely of the first time he met her mother.

"What are you laughing about?!" She demanded, somehow she couldn't bring herself to be properly angry at him, "It's not funny! It's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? It was more embarrassing for me!" The Doctor retorted, unable to keep the smile away from his voice as it kept creeping back along his face, "I was the one who saw my companion in that tiny…miniscule…I wouldn't even call it worthy of being a _tea _towel, we need to do something about that actually, you need new towels!" He decided, however he couldn't deny that he really didn't mind her current towel.

"Wha- I like my towel!" Rose cried furiously, though still not actually angry, "And no ones supposed to see me in my towel anyway are they!?" She demanded. Ha, she had him now.

The Doctor was stumped, well for a moment at least, "Well…You should have knocked!"

Rose blinked, "…What?"

"Knocked." The Doctor repeated, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"To come into my _own room_?" She asked incredulous. "You're unbelievable you are!"

The Doctor laughed; he'd won. He was about to swoop down and give her a hug, though he didn't know why, there was no reason for it. When suddenly Rose's pocket vibrated and her ring tone sounded out.

Rose jumped slightly, sliding it out, then mouthing 'Mickey' to the Doctor as she answered. He couldn't help but roll his eyes annoyed, just like him to interrupt them.


End file.
